An information processing device (described as “an NUMA type information processing device” appropriately as follows) using a non-uniform memory access (called as NUMA: Non-Uniform Memory Access) architecture is proposed. The NUMA type information processing device has a plurality of nodes including a processor (also called as CPU (Central Processing Unit) core) as an arithmetic processing device and a memory as a main memory, and has a constitution to connect between the nodes through an inter-connect.
In the NUMA type information processing device, each node is connected to a storage device through the inter-connection, for example. The NUMA type information processing device performs data transmission between the node and between the memory in the node and the storage device.